powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Manipulation
The power to manipulate wood. Variation of Plant Manipulation. Also Called * Dendrokinesis * Ligneokinesis * Wood Control * Wood Release/Mokuton * Xylokinesis Capabilities Users can create, shape and manipulate wood/woody plants, including trees, shrubs and lianas. They can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as living. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape, condense, move and animate wood/woody plants for various purposes/effects: ** Branch Generation by created branches/roots/trunks and etc. ** Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with wood/woody plants. ** Matter Surfing using wood/woody plants or their parts. ** Xylokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. * Botanical Communication * Flora Energy Manipulation * Flower Manipulation * Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation * Leaf Manipulation * Plant Attacks using wood. * Plant Empathy * Plant Enhancement * Plant Growth * Pollen Manipulation * Rearrange the genetic structure in wood/woody plants, including creation of mutant wood/woody plants. * Sap Manipulation * Seed Manipulation * Seismic Sense through wood/woody plants, especially roots. * Spore Manipulation Techniques * Floraportation using wood/woody plants. * Healing Plant using wood/woody plants. * Wood Mimicry * Xylokinetic Combat * Xylokinesis Regeneration ** Photokinetic Regeneration Variations * Wood Embodiment * Wood Magic Associations * Architecture Manipulation for buildings of wood. * Flora Energy Manipulation * Flower Manipulation * Fortification Creation * Forest Manipulation * Fruit Manipulation * Furniture Manipulation * Light Absorption from photosynthesis. * Organic Manipulation * Oxygen Generation * Paper Manipulation cellulose based paper. * Plant Manipulation * Sap Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes consider Wood to be a source of life, allowing the user to access Life-Force Generation, Life-Force Absorption or even Life-Force Manipulation. Limitations * May be unable to create wood, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Most users are powerless in areas without wood/woody plants or at least potential for wood/woody plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). * High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. * Users may be only able to control certain types of wood/woody plants. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May have limits on the amount/time user can control. * Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. * Wood attracts lightning. Known Users Gallery File:Tree_Shield.jpg|Azuma (Fairy Tail) controlling tree roots to form a sturdy wooden shield. 2505d1196431573-naruto-shippuden-37-yamato1.jpg|Yamato (Naruto) can use the Wood Release thanks to Hashirama cells that were implanted on him. File:Wood_Style,_Four_Pillars_House.png|Yamato (Naruto) using Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique to construct something as intricate as a house for overnight camping. File:Wood_Release_Wood_Dragon.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique to create a wooden dragon that will drain its victims of their life-force. Liberação_de_Madeira_Técnica_Cortante.png|Obito (Naruto) using Wood Release: Cutting Technique to impale his opponents. File:Venusaur_using_Frenzy_Plant.png|Venusaur (Pokémon) using Frenzy Plant to create gigantic tree roots that will smash the opponents. File:Wooden_Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokémon) using its telekinetic and nature powers to control wood, forming a powerful giant shell to crush its opposition. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers